trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Anderban
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game and "The Sun" *'Full name:' Anderban will have to do. Ane mental "Icons" cannot be expressed in speech or writing. *'Race:' Aneilog *'Birthplace:' Oz *'Parents: Father:' Chirban -- Transport specialist (Gronk handler) Non-sire Noraban -- Dairy collector. Mother: Dasilan -- Dairy manager. Non-Dam Tesilan -- Healer. *'Siblings:' Out of Mother Olinlan, Dalalan, Walalan, Anderban is number four, Eislban. Out of Tesilan: Karalan, Sarban, Felalan, Torban, Alalan. *'Birthdate:' 2250 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 175 pounds *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Anderban is bonded, as part of the Hailey Clan *'Description:' Anderban is on the tall side for an Aneilog. This along with his white hair makes him stand out. He typically wears a hip length vest covered in pockets. These are made in bright patterns, he owns several. *'Skin coloring:' Blue-black with bright blue mucus membranes. *'Eyes:' Solid blue without a pupil or iris. They are a more "normal" brown in the right light. *'Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Running Anderban's Tasty Treats, an ice cream and cheese shop in the Emerald City. He also fronts for the All on Oz and plays at "head of state". *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Anderban has no formal training at any "skills". He is adept at running a small business in the loose quasi economy of Oz. Aneilogs have a better grasp of money than most Ane, but the concept is still not nailed down for them. He had picked up a through understanding of Federation Law, Starfleet regulations and the local political situation in his spare time. Anderban make a hobby of the study of Theology and the phenomenon of "The God Brain" in other species. *'Financial Status:' More money than he will ever use. Anderban has the same access to the Ane "national treasury" as any other Ane. *'Group Affiliations:' The All, Starfleet, Local diplomatic channels. *'Personality:' Emotionally understated. He does not openly express his emotions where they can be seen. If he is visibly happy, angry, or sad you will know that he is strongly affected. *'Ambitions and Goals:' None really. He likes life in the shape it is in. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None outside of generic Ane "quirks". *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation *'Special Abilities:' Standard Ane mental abilities. Hands. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None special. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Anderban had lived an unremarkable life up to the point the USS Discovery arrived. He had grown, followed his mother's trade into the dairy business, although in the end product rather than collection and distribution. He and his bondmate had a tidy little business in Tasty Treats. The Captain and his away team chose to beam down near Anderban's shop. As a result Anderban was one of the first people he talked to. When Anderban flashed the question to the All about spokesane, he got the job. Now you have the Emerald Palace annex to Anderban's Tasty Treats & Planetary Capital (Bribes and Graft in the rear). Anderban handles the business of his business along with fronting for the Ozian branch of the All. His adult daughter Andilan has come back to help Mom and Dad in the shop with Anderban being away so much to handle Ozain business. Category:Characters Category:Oz Category:Haileys Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek